Fake Love
by ReiyKa
Summary: "Cari pacar sana!" Awalnya itu adalah ide dari sahabat baiknya agar Ted mengalami masa SMA yang menyenangkan, bebas dari gadis-gadis yang bersikap fanatik padanya. Dan kedatangan sepupunya, Teto, jelas membantunya dalam menyelesaikan segalanya. Masalahnya, Ted tidak pernah tahu bahwa cinta bisa datang tanpa diduga. TedXTeto.


Kasane Ted melemparkan tasnya ke atas mejanya dengan kesal lalu menghempaskan diri ke kursi sambil menghela napas panjang. Ekspresinya bercampur antara rasa marah-kesal dan lemas-lunglai. Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dan mendesah panjang seolah dia adalah orang paling tidak beruntung di dunia ini.

Sosok berambut hijau terang yang duduk di depannya meliriknya sekilas. Iris hijau sewarna daun segar yang tadinya sibuk menatap layar nitendo sedikit menunjukkan kepedulian pada Ted. "Haruskah aku bertanya?" Dia berkata dengan nada datar.

"Gumiya! Kau memang tidak punya perasaan melihat sahabatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini ya!" seru Ted kesal. Dia menengadahkan kepala, menatap wajah sahabat baiknya dengan dongkol. "Ketika kau melihat sahabatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini, seharusnya—"

Si Hijau memutar bola matanya. "Kita bukan cewek, Ted, yang suka sekali berkata 'ada apa? kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Tenanglah, kau bisa menangis di pelukanku'! Jadi, cerita atau tidak?"

Ted mendengus cepat. "_Yeah_, terserah apa katamu, Tuan Jenius!" Setelah mengenal Gumiya selama hampir enam tahun—mereka satu sekolah sejak di bangku SMP—Ted seolah tahu dalamnya Gumiya itu seperti apa. "Kau tahu, aku habis dari loker barusan."

"Hemm, terus?"

"Semua barang-barangku hilang." Ted merapatkan giginya. "Kau tahu, kuncinya dibobol paksa!"

Gumiya tertawa. "Para _fans_mu yang melakukan itu semua?"

"Aku memang suka dengan perhatian dan sikap manja mereka, tapi ini sudah keteraluan! Setelah semua barangku diambil, mereka malah memasukkan surat cinta mereka yang sungguh sangat memuakkan! Aku benci! Aku benci!"

"Terus?"

"Aku ingin mereka menghilang! Memangnya mereka tidak punya privasi apa? Kau tahu, saat pelajaran olahraga kemarin dan aku sedang dan aku sedang ganti baju, aku menemukan kamera!"

Suara tawa keluar dari mulut Gumiya. "Seriusan, selamat! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengira kalau gadis-gadis itu akan sampai segitunya padamu!"

Ted menghela napas panjang. "Aku capek!"

"Bicaralah pada mereka."

"Sudah. Dan kau tahu apa jawaban mereka?" Ted sudah ingin menangis. "Mereka justru menangis sedih—dan kau tahu aku tidak tahan dengan air mata cewek!"

"Yeah yeah." Betapa Gumiya tahu bahwa Kasane Ted adalah seorang pemuda _gentleman_. "Terus, kau mau gimana?"

"Kau punya solusi nggak sih?! Dari tadi kau cuma tanya 'terus-terus-terus'!"

"Seseorang tidak akan pernah dewasa jika dia meminta bantuan orang lain. Aku hanya sedang mencoba membiarkanmu bersikap dewasa."

"Tidak membantu!"

"_Well_, baiklah. Aku akan memberikan saran, padamu." Pemuda hijau itu meletakkan nitendo miliknya di atas meja. "Ada tiga solusi yang bisa kau lakukan."

Ted mengangguk serius dengan penuh harap. "Ya?"

"Pertama," ekspresi Gumiya berubah serius, "kau bisa mati saja."

Seharusnya, Ted tidak perlu mengharapkan ide dari sahabatnya. "Yeah, Gumiya. Bisakah sekali-sekali kau memberikan ide dimana aku bisa tetap hidup dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja?"

"Itu ide paling hebat! Gadis-gadis itu pasti akan mengembalikan semua barangmu yang mereka ambil karena takut pada dendam orang yang sudah mati!"

"GUMIYA!"

"Okeh, baiklah. Kurasa kita tidak boleh melibatkan nyawamu yang cuma satu itu."

Ted memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah. Terus, apa lagi idemu?"

Ekspresi Gumiya kembali berubah serius. "Kedua," dia memberikan jeda lama sebagai efek dramatis, "kau bisa bilang kalau kau homo!"

"Denganmu?"

"Tidak, bodoh! Dengan orang lain!" Gumiya memukul kepala Ted. "Kalau aku homo, aku akan memilih cowok yang jelas lebih tampan daripada kau!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya ide normal ya?"

"Dengar, kau bisa dapat popularitas tambahan! Dari cewek... dan dari cowok!"

"GUMIYA!"

"Okeh, baiklah. Kurasa itu memang cara yang sedikit tidak normal dan kurasa sebagiann dari _fans_mu juga merupakan _fujoshi_."

"_Fujoshi_?"

"Pecinta sesama jenis."

"Lanjut ke ide ketiga, Gumiya."

"Cari pacar sana!"

Ted mengerjap. "Eh?"

Gumiya kembali memegang nitendonya dan mulai melanjutkan permainannya lagi. "Aku bilang cari pacar sana!"

"Cowok?"

"Cewek lah!" Gumiya kemudian mengangkat bahunya, "tapi kalau kau mau cari yang cowok, ya silahkan saja. Aku nggak tahu orientasi seksualmu berubah, Ted. Sejak kapan? Aah! Ataukah kau jangan-jangan terpesona pada karisma milikku? Waah, bisa gawat, Ted. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat ke arah _itu_!"

"Aku normal, bego!"

"Yeah."

"Tapi..." Ted memainkan jemarinya di atas meja. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan idemu yang terakhir."

"Kenapa?" Gumiya meliriknya lagi.

"Cewek-cewek itu, dia pasti akan menyerang pacarku kan? Aku tidak bisa—"

"Heeh... mulai lagi deh _gentleman_nya keluar. Dengar, Ted, ini masalah kehidupanmu. Ada _trade-off _jelas, pilih pacar yang mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri. Atau, kau bisa melindunginya kan? Kasane Ted tidak memenangkan karate nasional dengan wajah tampannya kan?"

Ted mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. "Tapi aku sedang tidak menyukai siapa-siapa saat ini."

"Sejak kapan kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" Gumiya kmbali melanjutkan permainannya. "Kupikir, sudah waktunya kau berhenti bersikap baik pada semua gadis-gadis itu—kurasa mereka sampai bertindak seperti ini sekarang juga gara-gara kau!"

"Habisnya..."

"Begini deh, cari pacar bohongan saja deh!"

"Bohongan?"

"Ya, pacaran pura-pura saja sampai semua gadis-gadis itu menjauh. Palingan hanya butuh waktu dua bulan. Nggak susah kan?"

"Carinya dimana?"

"Agen biro jodoh—mana aku tahu, bodoh!"

Ted mencoba memikirkannya. Sejak dulu, dia memang terbiasa punya banyak penggemar, tapi saat masuk SMA dia merasa para gadis-gadis itu sedikit menyusahkannya. Ide Gumiya memang bagus, tapi dimana dia bisa cari pacar bohongan itu?

"Aah! Peringatan untukmu!"

"Apa?"

"Carilah cewek yang pada dasarnya tidak boleh kau sukai!"

"Kenapa?"

"Jaga-jaga."

"Dari apa?"

Gumiya tersenyum. "Yah, hanya memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan terlibat lebih dari sandiwara dengan gadis itu."

* * *

**Fake Love**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Karakter fisik bukan milik ReiyKa, tapi pengembangan sifat merupakan alur yang ditetapkan ReiyKa. Avatar story zerochan id: 126688 yang entah digambar siapa. (dan ngomong-ngomong, Utauloid itu seharusnya bukan masuk di fandom ini kan? hemm... ya sudahlah)  
_

_Warning: Kasane Ted-Kasane Teto dan silahkan lihat genrenya, mengerti apa artinya? Typo mungkin (bahkan nggak diperiksa lagi habis diketik, langsung publish)_

* * *

**| Trick One |**

* * *

"Sudah pulang, Ted?"

Ted berhenti melangkah kemudian menoleh untuk menatap wajah si penanya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah duduk sambil membolak-balikkan halaman majalah _fashion_ terbaru. Ekspresinya seolah mengatakan: warna merah jauh lebih baik, kenapa desainernya harus memberi warna perak.

"Hai, _Mom_."

"Menurutmu, warna merah jauh lebih bagus kan?'

Sesungguhnya, Ted sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa seluruh keluarganya menyukai warna merah. Ted juga suka warna itu sebenarnya, bisa diliihat dari dekorasi kamarnya, tas sekolahnya, sepatu sekolahnya, dan termasuk motor _sport_ merah yang selalu dikendarainya.

"Yeah," sahut Ted cuek.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong minggu depan kau kosong? Ada sesi pemotretan lagi, kau bisa ikut?"

Kenyataan bahwa Kasane Ted adalah seorang model di majalah remaja jelas membuat dia bisa digandrungi gadis-gadis itu. Wajah tampannya sering kali menghiasi halaman majalah dengan pakaian-pakaian modern buatan Nyonya Kasane—yap, ibunya adalah perancang busana remaja yang sungguh terlihat gaul. Di usianya yang mendekati empat puluh, Nyonya Kasane masih menyukai warna-warna muda yang sesungguhnya cocok dan pas dengan wajahnya yang awet muda.

Tidak hanya itu, di awal tahun kemarin, Tuan Kasane, seorang produser musik yang membawahi nama Utauloid, memaksanya untuk menggunakan suara emasnya dalam bernyanyi. Dan mungkin, dari semua faktor, hal itulah yang mulai membuat Ted memiliki banyak penggemar gila (gadis-gadis gila).

"Aku tidak pernah berminat untuk menjadi model majalah dan penyanyi, _Mom_. Dan... kurasa aku harus mulai mengikuti kegiatan itu karena sesungguhnya gadis-gadis itu sudah mulai menggila!" Ted menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, tepat disebelah Nyonya Kasane.

"Hemm, tapi kau tidak boleh pacaran. Itu terdapat dalam kontrakmu, bukan, Ted? _Dad_ juga bilang begitu kan?"

"Yeah, kontrak dimana aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menandatanganinya."

Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum dan memeluk Ted. Dia sungguh menyayangi Putra semata wayangnya dan tentu saja, kontrak yang sengaja di buatnya di awal karir Ted adalah tindakan proteksinya kepada gadis-gadis yang umumnya hanya menyukai tampang dan isi dompet Ted.

"Kita akan bicarakan itu nanti, _Honey_. Sekarang, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Emm?"

"Jemput sepupumu di bandara sekarang."

"Sepupu yang mana?"

"Teto_-chan_."

Pikiran Ted melayang ke gadis kecil yang dikenalnya pendiam ketika kecil dulu. Sepupunya yang sama-sama memiliki rambut merah tidak pernah bicara kecuali saat disapa.

"Dia ngapain kesini?"

"Sekolah."

"Pindah kesini? Di pertengahan tahun ajaran? Kenapa nggak di London lagi?"

Nyonya Kasane mengusap pelan rambut Ted sambil tersenyum. "Ada beberapa masalah."

"Aneh saja mengingat Tokyo jika dibandingkan London," sahut Ted pelan, dia tidak perlu bertanya karena apapun yang terjadi, Nyonya Kasane tetap tidak akan memberitahu alasannya. Ada beberapa masalah yang tidak perlu campur tangan Ted, jadi dia sudah mengerti betul apa arti 'ada beberapa masalah' yang diucapkan ibunya barusan. "Jadi, pesawat jam berapa dia?"

"Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah sampai di bandara."

"_MOM_!" Sungguh, Kasane Ted tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran orang tuanya. Dia segera beranjak dari sofa dengan kunci motor di tangannya. "Aah, seperti apa rupanya setelah delapan tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, _Mom_?"

Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar. "Masih manis dan menggemaskan seperti dulu, _Honey_."

Ted memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, _Mom_." Dan dia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

.

.

Dan disanalah dia berdiri, seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah panjang yang dikuncir satu ke belakang. Dia dilarang memotong rambutnya—aturan resmi dari Nyonya Kasane—karena sesungguhnya wajah tampan dan rambut indahlah yang mampu menjual pesonanya ke publik.

Matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap terus bergerak memperhatikan sekitar, berusaha mencari sosok dengan rambut senada miliknya karena sesungguhnya Ted lupa wajah Kasane Teto, sepupunya.

Dia hanya ingat kesan diam yang dimiliki oleh gadis yang dua tahun berbeda usianya dengannya. Mereka selalu bertemu ketika keluarga besar Kasane berkumpul dan semenjak keluarga Teto pindah ke Inggris delapan tahun yang lalu, Ted tidak pernah mendapatkan kabar sama sekali.

Karena itulah, salah jika Nyonya Kasane minta agar Ted menjemputnya.

Ted mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek bahwa sekarang sudah pukul empat sore. Dan sesungguhnya dia merasa sangat lapar. Berkat insiden menghilangnya semua barang miliknya, Ted sukses kehilangan nafsu makannya. Sebenarnya, bukan barang-barang yang penting, hanya beberapa peralatan tulis dan buku catatan kosong—Ted bukan anak rajin seperti Gumiya yang selalu mencatat dalam kelas—tapi tetap saja Ted merasa kesal.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu dan sesungguhnya ide dari Gumiya terdengar sangat menggiurkan untuk dicoba. Masalahnya adalah dia tidak menemukan gadis yang tepat untuk diajaknya bersekongkol. Semenjak gadis-gadis itu mengerubuti dirinya bagaikan semut mengerubuti gula, Ted tidak pernah memiliki teman perempuan—yeah, semua teman perempuannya berubah jadi _fans _miliknya, jangan salahkan mereka, tolong.

Ted menghela napas panjang. "Aah! Ngomong-ngomong, mana sih dia?" Dia berjalan menyusuri pintu kedatangan. "Seharusnya dia sudah ada disini dari tadi kan?" Kepalanya terus menoleh ke seluruh arah, mencoba mencari sosok sepupunya.

Ketika kemudian dia melihat seseorang yang mengenakan seragam bandara, Ted langsung menghampirinya. "Pesawat dari London sudah datang dari tadi kan?"

"Yap." Petugas itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum ramah. "Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Apa ada masalah?"

Ted balas tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih." Dan kemudian melanjutkan pencarian sepupunya.

Seharusnya sepupunya tidak perlu berjalan-jalan. Seharusnya dia tetap menunggu Ted datang sambil duduk tenang di bangku bandara.

"Sial! Dia kemana sih?"

Ketika kemudian dia menabrak seseorang, Ted tersadar kalau dia dari tadi hanya memperhatikan kejauhan tanpa memperhatikan jalan di hadapannya. Dia mengerjap untuk menemukan baahwa seragamnya telah dikotori oleh fla vanilla dari roti yang dipegang sosok yang ditabraknya.

Biasanya susu tidak mudah hilang saat menempel di blazernya. Dia sudah punya kenangan itu ketika Gumiya dengan sengaja menyiram susu coklat dingin ke Ted saat mereka perang mulut semester kemarin.

Dia sedikit kesal tentu saja. Tapi jelas dia tidak berhak menyalahkannya. Yang salah adalah sepupunya yang seenaknya saja tidak mau duduk diam menunggunya.

"Maaf aku..." Ted menatap sosok di hadapannya, seorang gadis dengan topi rajutan berwarna putih serta mantel putih dan sepatu bot berwarna putih. Memangnya warna putih sedang tren ya? Kalau ibunya melihat keadaan ini, dia pasti akan protes bahwa merah adalah warna paling bagus di dunia ini.

Kemudian, ketika melihat mata bulat besar berwarna merah gelap, persis serupa milik Ted, dia langsung terdiam. Dia mengerjap pelan untuk melihat helaian rambut merah yang tersembunyi di balik topi rajutan.

Bagaimana mungkin Ted bisa menemukan gadis dengan warna merah sementara dia menyembunyikan segalanya di balik warna putih?!

Tangannya terulur untuk menarik topi rajutan dari kepala sang gadis dan dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat helaian rambut berwarna merah jatuh perlahan ke bahu gadis manis itu.

"Hai, Teto_-chan_."

Gadis itu balas menatapnya dalam diam.

"Selamat datang, di Tokyo." Ted meletakkan topi rajutan itu di tangan sang gadis, teralu sulit baginya untuk kembali memasangkannya. "Seharusnya kau menunggu manis dan—"

"Seharusnya kau tidak menabrakku!" sahutnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa?"

Gadis itu menatap roti berisi fla vanilla yang menjadi korban hingga terjatuh tak berdaya ke lantai. "Seharusnya kau tidak menabrakku!"

"Teto_-chan_?"

Dia mengerjap pelan lalu menatap baik-baik wajah Ted di depannya. "Ted_-niichan_?"

"Yap." Ted tersenyum lebar. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama."

.

.

Ted hanya mengamati ketika gadis mungil di hadapannya memasukkan potongan roti ke dalam mulutnya. Yang barusan adalah roti kedelapan. Memangnya gadis itu selapar apa sih?

Dia memperhatikan baik-baik wajah sepupunya. Iris matanya masih semerah yang Ted ingat, namun kulitnya terlihat putih sekali. Apakah Inggris memang menyajikan iklim tanpa matahari?

Selain itu, semuanya tampak berbeda. Pipi bulat yang menggemaskan. Alir rapi yang menaungi matanya yang indah. Hidung mancung proporsinal. Bibir tipis yang dipolesi sesuatu sehingga terlihat berminyak.

Ted berpikir kalau ibunya melihat bagaimana manisnya Teto sekarang, beliau pasti langsung memaksa gadis itu untuk ikut menjadi model majalah remaja, sama seperti Ted sekarang ini.

"Kau benar-benar lapar ya?" Ted bertanya pelan, berusaha memberikan topik diantara heningnya suasana yang mereka alami sekarang.

Teto menatapnya lama lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bisa bahasa Jepang kan, Teto_-chan_?"

Gadis itu kembali mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Kau kelas berapa sih sekarang? Sepuluh kan ya?"

Anggukkan yang sama. Sesungguhnya, Ted merasa seolah sedang bicara dengan boneka yang dapat mengangguk secara otomatis.

"Kau akan sekolah dimana?"

Jemarinya terangkat, dia menunjuk sosok Ted.

Akhirnya ada gerakan lain! "Sekolahku?"

Dia kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu, kau akan tinggal dimana?"

Dia kembali menunjuk wajah Ted.

"Di rumahku?" Alis Ted terangkat sebelah. Orang tuanya sama sekali tidak memberitahunya.

Teto kembali mengangguk.

"Hemm, baiklah." Ted mengambil gelas parfait miliknya dan mulai menyendokkan isinya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia benar-benar tidak dilibatkan dalam keputusan mengundang sepupunya untuk tinggal di rumahnya, sekolah di sekolahnya, dan kejutan lain apa yang akan menghadapi Ted nantinya?

"Ted_-kun_!"

_Ya, kejutan seperti dia harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak diinginkannya._

Ted menoleh dan menemukan gadis berambut pirang panjang menatapnya dengan terpesona. "Oh, Tuhan! Aku bertemu dengan Ted_ -kun_ di toko roti favoritku!"

Sesungguhnya, Ted sama sekali tidak punya ide siapa gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, tapi dia tetap memasang senyuman lebar.

"Umm, aku Lily, anggota di klub paduan suara. Kau pernah mengiringi konser kami dulu. Dan aku juga adalah wakil ketua _fans club_mu. Sungguh."

"Tentu saja. Hai, Lily."

"Kau sedang apa disini—" Lily melirik Teto dan mengamatinya lekat-lekat sementara gadis berambut merah itu masih sibuk mengunyah roti tanpa peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya. "Adikmu?" Dia bertanya. "Seingatku, kau tidak punya adik, atau begitulah yang ada di informasi _fans club_."

_Seriusan, sampai sejauh mana gadis-gadis itu mengetahui silsilah keluarga Ted?!_

"Dia sepupuku."

"Hoo..." Lily menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah. Kalau sampai kau punya pacar, kurasa aku dan yang lainnya pasti bisa mati. Maksudku kau—"

Mendengar perkataan gadis pirang itu, Ted teringat kembali pada ide Gumiya tadi siang.

_"Cari pacar sana dan gadis-gadis itu pasti akan menjauh darimu!"_

Dia sama sekali tidak punya ide kalau kenyataan dia memiliki pacar akan membuat gadis-gadis itu menjauhinya. Mendengar ucapan gadis pirang itu barusan, kemungkinan besar ide Gumiya memang benar...

_Tidak salahnya dicoba kan?_

Ted tersenyum lebar. "Sesungguhnya, Lily, kau benar."

Gadis pirang itu menatap wajah Ted lekat-lekat.

Pemuda tampan itu mengenggam erat jemari sepupunya. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan Teto mengarah padanya, tapi Ted tidak peduli. Jika wakil ketua _fans club_nya tahu bahwa dia punya pacar, informasi itu pasti dapat menyebar secepat kilat kan? Dan ketika semua orang tahu, para gadis itu bisa menjauh secepat kilat bukan?

"Yap. Dia adalah sepupuku, sekaligus pacarku."

Ted tersenyum lebar.

Lily nyaris jatuh pingsan.

Teto berhenti mengunyah.

_Yap. Gumiya, kalau ini tidak berhasil, aku seriusan akan membunuhmu!_

| **tobecontinued** |

* * *

Pertama, pernah mengalami situasi dimana kamu harus belajar tapi nggak ada motivasi sama sekali? Yap, itu yang saya alami sekarang dan kemudian lahirlah cerita ini.

Kedua, saya nggak berpikir bahwa cerita ini akan dibaca banyak orang. Karena ini Ted-Teto, pair minimum sampingan dan kalau saya amati (riset pasar bohong-bohongan) para pembaca di FVI biasanya baca cerita gara-gara lihat tokoh utamanya.

Ketiga, saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kamu yang udah baca.

Keempat, update akan tergantung pada hits cerita yaitu jumlah orang yang baca cerita ini.

Kelima, boleh berpendapat di kolom review di bawah ini.


End file.
